


keep my pretty mouth shut

by dogf1ght



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, Mafia AU, drug dealers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-19 08:18:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5960496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dogf1ght/pseuds/dogf1ght
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a self-indulgent mafia au where josh isn't the one in charge, and tyler isn't either</p>
            </blockquote>





	keep my pretty mouth shut

**Author's Note:**

> this is the kinda shit i write about when i can't do anything else and it's purely to get it out of my Notebook Of Sin 
> 
> title from castle by halsey

the light illuminate the street itself and the rain drops that are waiting to fall onto it. josh wants to light up a cig to keep himself occupied, but the precipitation would put it out faster than his boss could lose his temper.

 

he just thinks of his boy and his home, his perfect angel, all safe and sound in their shared bed in their shared apartment that lays two miles northeast of josh’s exact location. 

 

suddenly, a figure breaks the light in the distance, and josh sees it out of the corner of his eye. he spins around to meet his either a) attacker, b) customer, or c) dealer. 

 

(even the best dealer can’t sell it all, and josh is really low on the substance totem pole.)

 

“hey man, you got the, the stuff?” the shadow asks, and yeah. it’s a customer. and a new one, young, too, judging by his nervous tone.

 

josh laughs deep in his chest. “always do, bro. it just depends on if you got my money.”

 

panic flashes across the kid’s, teen’s, whatever is guy’s age is’, face, and he frantically searches in his pockets for the cash he needs to give to josh to get his fix.

 

he ends up finding it in his left inside jacket pocket after a painfully awkward 45 seconds later.

 

“y-yeah. it’s right here….” he says, holding out the money with his out-stretched arm after he’s counted it with shaky fingers. josh grabs it, scaring the druggie in the process. he just needs to pay his boss and his rent, that’s why he got involved in his whole damn business in the first place, but if he wants to have a little fun in the process, then that’s his individual right. 

 

he counts the money, and everything adds up, so he hands the kid the beloved little plastic bag. he smiles appreciatively, and scuttles away back down the dimly lit street.

 

josh heads the other way and smiles devilishly as he does it. the kid ridiculously overpaid, and he probably knew it. now josh can pay his bills _and_ get something special for tyler. he waits a few blocks to call his boss and tell him he’s got the money, and when he hangs up calls tyler to tell him that he just finished his last run of the day.

 

“you headed home?” is one of the first things tyler asks, obviously trying to hide the fact that his voice is riddled with sleep. josh realizes, then, that it’s almost midnight, and tyler’s got some special seminar tomorrow at ten. 

 

(poor baby likes his sleep, and with finals just over, he’s trying to catch up with the hours he lost due to studying.)

 

josh smiles at the sound of tyler’s voice. “yeah, ty. i’ll be home soon. just gotta pick up a few things, but it won’t take long. i’ll see you in 20, 25 minutes or so.”

 

that’s true, dropping off the cash could take 15 minutes to an hour, depending on how relevant his boss thinks the matter is. but with that kid overpaying, josh should be out of there in 20 minutes at most. plus it’s late, so his boss probably just wants to get him in and out of there so he can deal with more relevant matters. 

 

tyler knows all of this, of course. it’d be hard to keep this from someone he loves, even if he was a good liar.

 

which he isn’t, so he told tyler everything the after they had sex the night josh officially asked him to go out with him.

 

so he’s happy, his boyfriend is happy, and his boss is going to be happy.

 

and honestly, that’s all that really matters.


End file.
